


I Wanna Save You From Your Sorrow

by eatitnerds



Series: The Demon Had a Spell on Me [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cunnilingus, Gender Dysphoria, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Menstruation Kink, Older Dipper Pines, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatitnerds/pseuds/eatitnerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper lay sprawled across his mattress, limbs dangling over the sides, sheets and thin cotton blanket wadded up between his legs.  Sweat dripped down from his forehead, skating along his cheek, pooling down in the hollow where neck met collarbone.  The fan set up on a pile of books beside his bed spun fast and loud on high, but the A/C in the Shack had been malfunctioning for days, Soos had yet to return from his visit to Melody, and Dipper was aching for another reason entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Save You From Your Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I read a fic with a trans boy getting eating out on his period and I went "well hellOOO THERE" to my new kink. This is definitely an au and I've put a bit of thought into the progression of things but even the short version is annoyingly long, so take this as you will and i might flesh it out in the future... Same universe as my fic "Vesuvius Oh Be Kind," that's for sure.
> 
> More detailed warnings: underage (Dippindot is 16), discussion of gender dysphoria, discussion of suicidal thoughts, active inclusion of a trans boy's breasts in sexual activity (I'm warning for this bc I've only read fics w/dipper being like "no don't even touch my binder" and I guess that's a thing for some guys tho it isn't for me personally)
> 
> This ended up being really fucking tender instead of the Gross Porn I set out to write. Also, I've read it over about six times, but it hasn't actually been beta'ed, so sorry for any fuckups I managed to miss.

Dipper lay sprawled across his mattress, limbs dangling over the sides, sheets and thin cotton blanket wadded up between his legs. Sweat dripped down from his forehead, skating along his cheek, pooling down in the hollow where neck met collarbone. The fan set up on a pile of books beside his bed spun fast and loud on high, but the A/C in the Shack had been malfunctioning for days, Soos had yet to return from his visit to Melody, and Dipper was aching for another reason entirely.

The muscles in his abdomen throbbed and he moaned, low and desperate, fingers twitching, eyes clenched, too exhausted to do more than tilt his head and suck down a gulp of water from the bottle clenched in his hand. The low thrum of magic crept into the room. Light glowed against his eyelids, and he opened them reluctantly, flinching.

Bill Cipher floated above him, wearing the nightmare of sharp angles, teeth, and darkness that he reserved for the rare date with Dipper - the ones which would inevitably lead to Bill making Dipper howl with pleasure. “Wow, Pine Tree. What’s eating you?” he asked, frowning down at the boy. “You’re way late for our date, you know.”

"Go away, Bill," Dipper said, eyes flickering away from Bill's form. "I'm not coming."

Bill considered this for a moment, scrutinizing Dipper as his skin bubbled and contorted, leaving him in his other, less horrific form (less horrific on the outside, at least, since almost nothing would make him give up the thin scars that opened into gnashing mouths or golden tentacles). An irate Pine Tree was always more likely to let him stay when he switched to this form, showing himself to be earnest in his concern.

But tonight, even that wasn't enough. “Go away,” Dipper repeated, flinging an arm over his eyes. “You’re too bright.”

Bill’s fingers wormed their way between Dipper’s, lifting the arm up and away. The demon dimmed the yellow glow of his skin until it had almost disappeared, leaving him strangely incandescent, skin like red clay casting a calm, eerie light over the boy beneath him. Thankfully, it no longer hurt for Dipper to look at him. “Better?”

“Yeah. Better.”

"May I stay?"

Dipper huffed. "Fine."

“Good. Now, will you tell me what’s wrong with your frail human body?” He trailed the fingertips of his free hand down Dipper’s bare chest. “You’re not usually this... wet.”

Now it was Dipper’s turn to frown. “I’m not wet, Bill, I’m sweaty. Don’t act like you don’t know what sweat is.”

Bill laughed, high and echoing throughout the attic bedroom. “Please, Pinetree! I don’t bother to remember your fluids unless I want them in my mouths. Although...” He dipped his head down and lapped at Dipper’s flushed skin, moving carefully across Dipper’s collarbone. Another cramp seized the boy, made his face crumple in pain. He groaned and pushed at Bill’s shoulder, making the demon float upwards a foot or so - he couldn’t go far with their hands still entwined. Bill licked his lips. “You taste different,” he said.

“I do not,” Dipper ground out from between clenched teeth. “I taste just like I - _ah_  - always do.”

“As a fine connoisseur of your body, I think my expert opinion outweighs yours. You’re a novice at best in the fine art of tasting yourself.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Also, I have way more tongues than you. Want me to use them all at once, just to make sure?”

This time Dipper groaned in exasperation rather than pain. “No, Bill, I don’t.”

“Then what can I do for you, Pine Tree? I’m at your service. Just say the word and I”ll... I’ll...” He trailed off, eyes flickering over Dipper’s form, pupils blowing wide. “Are you...” He inhaled deeply, licked his lips. “Are you bleeding?”

“What,” Dipper squeaked, “no!”

“You’re such a bad liar, darling,” Bill cooed. His eyes shifted in and out of focus as he tried to concentrate. The scent of Dipper's blood was tantalizing enough when the boy was cut or bruised by some creature, but this - this smelled different, cleaner, even more enticing than usual. “I should... take you to a human doctor, shouldn’t I? If you’re bleeding so much I can...” He didn't finish the sentence. He could practically taste Dipper's scent on his tongue.

"Fuck, no, Bill, no, I don't need to go to a doctor. This is -" He let out a deep sigh, choking off the sob that threatened to leap out of him. "This is normal. It happens once a month."

"Oh," Bill breathed, suddenly understanding.

"Yeah," Dipper said in a toneless voice. "Will you go, now? Please?"

"No," said Bill. He cupped Dipper's cheek in one wonderfully cold hand and kissed him soft and careful, just the coolness of his skin, his mouth, making Dipper's toes curl. "But I don't think you really want me to," Bill murmured into the teenager's mouth. "So why don't you talk to me instead?" He settled against Dipper's body, pressing himself to Dipper's skin without actually letting the weight of himself press the boy into the mattress. He began to kiss and nibble at Dipper's jawline, coaxing gently, afraid to prod any further than he already had.

Dipper screwed his eyes shut. "It makes me feel so awful," he admitted, expecting for some reason that Bill would respond with laughter. But the demon remained blissfully silent, dragged his nails down Dipper's arms, breathed cool and moist onto Dipper's neck. Dipper gestured weakly towards his crotch, where he could feel the blood oozing out of him. "It makes me feel like I'm not a man." When had his voice dropped to a whisper? He could hardly hear himself speak, though of course Bill couldn't have missed it, not with his hyper-sensitive hearing.

"My parents still want me to be a girl, you know, they still think it's some kind of phase, that I'll wake up one morning and want to be just like Mabel," he sucked in a breath, held it, wished desperately that he couldn't feel the tears welling up in his eyes, "I hate living like this. I think - I think it would be easier if I - if I just -" The sob he had been holding back burst out of him, and the tears rolled hot and shameful down his cheeks. "If I just killed myself, so I didn't have to do this anymore."

"Oh, Pine Tree." Bill kissed away one, two, three tears and they didn't stop coming. "My sweet, perfect Pine Tree." He kissed Dipper hard, digging his blunted nails into the yielding pink flesh of the boy's shoulders. "You are such a wonderful boy," he said when he drew away. "Do you know that, Pine Tree? You're wonderful, every last bit of you." Dipper shook and cried and kept his eyes shut tight as Bill touched him, fingertips gliding across his chest, cupping his little breasts and gingerly stroking his nipples. "Gorgeous boy," he purred, "darling boy. Won't you let me take away some of the pain?" Dipper nodded jerkily, muscles drawn tight, desperate to feel something other than the despair that threatened to consume him. "You're sure?" That earned Bill an "mmhm." It was enough. He pressed a feather-light kiss to each of Dipper's eyelids, then drew back, straddling Dipper's hips properly and letting his weight settle like an anchor over the boy's hips.

For a few minutes, Bill only stroked and kissed at Dipper's breasts, at the little paunch of his belly, at his slight love handles, murmuring praise all the while. When at last some of the tension had drained from Dipper's little body, he lifted his hips up and away, hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the human's boxers, and looked up at that glowing, tear bright face with curiosity. Without opening his eyes, Dipper shuddered, quiet but not protesting, lifting his hips ever so slightly to help Bill pull them down and away. Bill breathed deeply, the moist, coppery scent of Dipper intensifying, making him thrum with an excitement that he tempered for the sake of Dipper's sadness. He laid his hands lightly atop the forest green panties that clad Dipper's hips, looking up at Dipper's still-closed face.

"Dipper," he said, voice quiet and serious enough to make Dipper pry open his eyes. "Is this too much?" The sight of Dipper's red-rimmed eyes made Bill's stomach roll with rage, made his mind slip for a second away from the sight and scent and feeling of Dipper beneath him to contemplate just what horrors he would visit upon Mr. and Mrs. Pines to punish them for upsetting _his boy_. He would, no doubt, have to dredge up some of the worst nightmares he had ever considered. Dipper Pines belonged to him and him alone; his to cherish and his to wound at his leisure (though he would never, could never bear to make the boy suffer, not again, not after all the pain he had caused the human in years past), and no one else's. It would be lovely, it would be -

But Dipper had spoken, and Bill's brief lapse had made him miss it. He smiled warmly at Dipper. "What was that, darling?" he asked.

"Kiss me first," Dipper repeated in a shaky voice, ever patient with Bill's wandering mind, stretching his arms up to pull his demon closer. Bill obliged, sinking into Dipper's embrace, tasting the salt on his soft pink lips. He fondled the wide hips of which Dipper was so embarrassed and Bill was so enamored, and pulled out of the kiss to nip playfully at the line of Dipper's jaw.

He dragged Dipper's panties down, down, down with a tantalizing slowness, scratching Dipper's fuzz-covered legs with his nails as he went. He tugged them over Dipper's feet and tossed them blindly to the floor.

Dipper shivered at the way Bill looked at him, as though he were something the demon wanted to devour. He smiled weakly; he hadn't stopped crying. Once more, Bill laced the fingers of one hand with Dipper's and nudged Dipper's thighs apart with the other.

The breath that Bill sucked into his lungs seemed to Dipper to drag on forever. Bill's eyes slid shut and his nostrils flared and Dipper squirmed in anticipation. Then those eyes snapped open, bright as stars and wanting, and he dropped to his elbows, settling himself with an ecstatic grin between Dipper's legs. He opened the folds of Dipper's sex slowly, thumb and forefinger stroking the hot, moist skin for a long moment before dipping his thumb down first to circle Dipper's clit, then to dip just barely into Dipper's pink, bloody cunt.

Bill looked up at Dipper, and with their eyes locked together he withdrew his thumb from the boy's warmth and popped it into his mouth, moaning against Dipper's thighs. A hot pulse of want shot through Dipper, his body a bedlam of emotion with tears still streaming steadily down his face, and he twisted the fingers of his free hand in Bill's hair, pushing the demon down to meet the upward cant of his hips. Bill obliged, kissing and licking while his fingers flitted about, teasing, never quite giving Dipper what he wanted, what he needed, he - well, he couldn't say what he needed, exactly, but he certainly wanted this, wanted Bill cool and attentive and _hungry_  against him.

Suddenly, before Dipper had a chance to protest, Bill seized the boy's hips and hoisted him up, sliding to sit with Dipper between his spread legs, hooking Dipper's knees over broad shoulders. Bill smiled down wickedly at Dipper's flushed, startled face and buried himself in the folds of Dipper's cunt, teasing no longer. He lapped and sucked and pressed one finger, then two, within - Dipper shuddered and keened with pleasure, back arching, as Bill moved achingly slowly inside of him. Dipper squeezed down hard on Bill's hand, kneading at one breast with the other, panting open-mouthed as the tension in his groin built higher and higher.

By now, Bill's face was smeared with Dipper, blood and fluids shining on his skin. He began to moan, the vibrations sending thrills of pleasure up Dipper's spine. He was close, so close, his cunt fluttering weakly around Bill's pumping fingers, his clit throbbing, back arching, muscles clenching, pinching at one nipple, he hit his peak with a strangled cry. Bill kept at his ministrations until Dipper, hypersensitive and shivering, pulled him away by his mane of black hair.

Bill slid up Dipper's trembling body to kiss him, licking the coppery taste of his own blood and juices into his mouth. He made a weak attempt at shoving the demon away, but he abandoned it in seconds, groaning at the unmistakable taste of _Bill_  beneath it all.

Satisfied with his work, Bill moved away smiling to settle down beside Dipper on the bed, pulling the boy to curl up in his arms. "Dipper," he said quietly. He tangled his fingers up with Dipper's once more, wishing he could touch every bit of the boy, inside and out, pump enough adoration into that fragile human heart to keep him forever from pain, to make his soul as thick and resilient as Bill's own. "Mason. My darling boy."

"Bill," Dipper murmured in response, barely registering the rare use of his chosen name, eyelids already heavy with the exhaustion of tears and orgasm. "Thank you."

If it would have made a difference, Bill would have said that it wasn't enough, that it was nothing, that he wouldn't deserve Dipper's thanks until he could save the boy from the churning darkness of the world outside Gravity Falls and wrap Dipper up in the shadowy safety of his own arms.

Instead, he pressed a kissed to the shell of Dipper's ear, and made sure his voice was the last thing on Dipper's mind as the boy slid into the shining dreams that Bill had already prepared for him. "Anything for you, Pine Tree."

**Author's Note:**

> I read someone's headcanon about Dipper's real name being Mason and I fucking love it, so yeah, as far as I'm concerned, that's his name. (A name he chose for himself in this au, obviously.)
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr under eatitnerds!


End file.
